moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Iloriem Kay'est
Iloriem Kay'est '''is a shadow priestess and master alchemist. She was born slightly prior to the Scourge invasion of Quel'thelas, placing her age between 120-130 years old. She is the ex-General of the '''Dusk Guard, and is currently a proud member of the Burning Tusk Tribe. ' 'Ability Iloriem is a powerful spellcaster, caring more for inflicting damage and fear upon her foes than utilizing healing magic. While her detestation for the Light deters her from using holy magic, she does defer to healing when absolutely necessary. She spends a large deal of her time practicing her art by traveling in search of powerful foes to engage in battle with. Iloriem prides herself in her fierce ability on the battlefield, and is quick to settle differences with people through combat. She's quick to back up her words with actions. Iloriem is not fond of using holy magic, but she has spent time developing her ability to heal - she finds it useful in a group, as well as to herself if injured. While she does not enjoy deferring to it, she has become a very potent healer. In addition to her ability with magic, she is also a skilled alchemist and apothecary. Much of the time she doesn't spend practicing her shadow arts is spent collecting herbs and concocting new, useful elixirs to her and her allies...and, occassionaly, her foes. Iloriem is also very strong mentally. She is intolerant of stupidity or ineptness, and strives to expand her mind as much as possible. She is a capable tactician and is able to analyze most combat situations and form a suitible course of action for them, as well as engage in intellectual conflict with debate opponents and display a strong showing. 'History and Abandonment of the Light' When Iloriem was very young, Arthas Menethil and his Scourge legions descended upon the Kingdom of Quel'thelas. Anesterian Sunstrider and his forces were able to hold them off for a short while, while many of Silvermoon's inhabitants fled the city. Iloriem and her sister Astarelle, as well as her parents Anandor and Astelle, were able to secure travel to the shores for passage to Orgrimmar via a troll caravan. The nobles were forced to give up their fortune to the cartel to protect their lives. As Silvermoon went up in flames, the family fled. After a day or so of travel, the leader of the troll cartel demanded more payment for his service. Anandor explained that they had given them everything they had in Silvermoon, but the troll was not appeased. In a brief scuffle, he abandoned the family in what was then eastern Loraderon - now, the Eastern Plaguelands. It was already beginning to show signs of corruption. The foursome carefully traversed the land hopelessly, until by a stroke of luck, they came across a small settlement - what would become Light's Hope Chapel. Here, they were taken in by the early Argent Dawn. The Kay'ests immediately began training in the ways of the Light - Anandor and Astarelle trained to become Paladins, while Astelle and Iloriem trained to become priests. As they worked towards greater understanding of the Light, healing, and combat, news of a Scourge incursion slowly trickled into the settlement. Days after the first of these reports were heard, the alarm bell rang violently in the town - the bell signaling a Scourge attack. The family went to the front lines to help ward off the attack, but in the battle that ensued, Iloriem watched as her two parents were killed by the Scourge. Iloriem tried fervently to heal them with the Light, but no matter how much energy she put into it, her parents slipped away from her. As the battle concluded, with a victory scraped out by the Argent Dawn, Iloriem went back to her quarters feeling angry. Abandonment of the Light Iloriem grew angry that the Light had failed to save her parents. She quickly concluded that the Light was a crutch for foolishness, and only fools should believe in it. To her, it was useless, and wouldn't come to the aid of those who needed it. It was then that she forsook her training with it, and turned, in secret, to the shadow arts. In secret, she studied the shadow arts for months while she resided in Light's Hope. She rarely left her room, and would often venture into the Plaguelands to test herself against marauding Scourge. She never was defeated. In time, Iloriem concluded that there was nothing more for her at Light's Hope. Her training in the shadow arts would need to continue elsewhere - there was no one in the Argent Dawn who would would accept her abandonment of the Light. She packed quickly and went to Astarelle's chamber to tell her of the plans she had made. When Astarelle heard, she was livid. She argued that Iloriem had damned herself by turning to shadow, and that she would do anything she could to stop her from going down that path. In a quick display of power, Iloriem defeated her sister in combat and fled Light's Hope. She spent much time traveling and practicing her art before she made a semi-permanent settlement for herself in the newly re-constructed Silvermoon City. She wanted to remain close it to remember to happiness she had before the Scourge invaded. This is where she dwells today, and she continues to hone her art. Personal Life Iloriem spent much of her time following the death of her parents alone. Astarelle and her very rarely speak out of pure disdain for eachother, and she made efforts to keep people she met at a distance. She has recently been lowering some of her walls because of many in her new tribe, namely Westel Firewing and Vivvienne Felscar. She succumbed to a new emotion to her when she met Westel - love. For many weeks she spent time with him, and her feelings grew, but time and time again the ranger ended up breaking her spirits (although much of the time he didn't try). After a volatile encounter with the ranger which included many insults and harsh comments, the priestess, her heart broken, attempted suicide by charging into an Alliance settlement unarmed.